La Biche et le Papillon
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: [One-Shot] Près de deux ans après la destruction d'Arcadia Bay et la mort de la majorité de ses habitants, Chloe Price et Maxine Caulfield ont reconstruit leur vie et vont désormais passer une étape importante de vie amoureuse, entourées de leur familles et de leurs amies.


**La Biche et le Papillon**

* * *

**24 Juin 2015**

* * *

_**France; Paris; 7ème Arrondissement; Mairie**_

* * *

Le grand jour est enfin là.

Un bruit de fanfare digne de Dragon Quest se fait entendre autour de ce lieu administratif où a lieu un mariage en ce moment même, réunissant deux personnes du même sexe, chose possible depuis seulement deux ans à ce moment là de l'action. Par contre la cérémonie sera tenu par l'adjoint au maire de l'arrondissement, à savoir un certain André Folichon.

Madame la Maire Rachida Dati n'a pas souhaité participé pour ne pas participer à cette mascarade en faisant, je cite :

"**Le Jeu des Gouines**".

Pendant que les anti-raciste et raciste lancent une nouvelle bataille, continuons donc si vous le voulez bien.

Cet heureux événement va lier administrativement deux âmes qui ont promis de ne plus jamais se quitter, jamais.

Deux meilleures amies qu'on a pris le plaisir à suivre durant 5 Épisodes d'une entière Saison, ainsi qu'un épisode bonus du préquel.

D'un coté, nous avons la douce et petite Biche très geek sur les bords qui est surtout connue pour être férue de la photographie de façon assez hipster en utilisant un vieux polaroid pour faire des clichés instantanés. Nous pouvons rajouter qu'elle est assez intelligente, faisant souvent de très bonnes déductions, tout en étant furtive et raisonnable. Elle était aussi connue pour être introvertie, asociale et peu sûre d'elle. Cella a changé avec le retour de Chloe Price dans sa vie qui lui a redonné de la confiance en soi.

Il lui arrive encore de faire des cauchemars sur le sacrifice d'Arcadia Bay qu'elle a fait, et même se s'en vouloir d'avoir tué indirectement tant de monde juste pour sauvé la personne la plus chère dans son cœur, de façon égocentrique. Pourtant, elle veille à écouter sa bien aimée et le reste de son entourage en se disant que de base, ce n'était pas juste un tel choix. Pourquoi lui avoir filé de tels pouvoirs permettant de la sauver si au final il faudrait ne pas les utiliser ? Ce serait une cruelle leçon de vie qui ne mérite pas d'être.

De l'autre coté, nous avons la dure et grande Papillon très punk sur les bords qui avant tout connue pour être une fêtarde rebelle qui suit une mentalité anarchiste et qui ne dit jamais non à se bourrer la gueule, ni contre un petit joint de temps en temps. Nous pouvons rajouter qu'elle est très sociale, possédant un franc-parler audacieux et têtu, ainsi qu'un esprit assez espiègle. Elle était aussi connue pour être égoïste, ultra pessimiste par moment, et ayant de fréquentes crises de colère. Depuis le retour de Maxine Caulfield dans sa vie, elle s'est nettement calmé, reconnait bien plus souvent ses torts, et prend moins de risques inutiles.

Il lui arrive encore de faire des cauchemars sur la perte de ses amours et de son père, avec des voix jetant toutes ces fautes sur elle, ce qu'elle se refuse à croire. Elle a bien fait des fautes, comme faire vivre une semaine de merde à sa plus que meilleure amie, ce qu'elle s'en veut toujours, mais pour ça, elle est innocente. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour se racheter de ses vraies fautes, c'est de la protéger du mieux qu'elle peut, pour toutes ces fois où cette dernière lui a sauvé la vie avec son super pouvoir.

Elles ne seront pas les seules personnes qui ont survécu à être présentes au mariage.

Oui, il y a bien des personnes qui ont pu survivre au désastre, notamment grâce à la solidité de l'Hôpital de la ville et de Blackwell.

Je ne vous dirais pas combien au total, je vous présenterai juste quatre personnes que l'on connait à y avoir échappé.

Sachez qu'il peut y avoir d'autres noms connus, à vous d'imaginer qui.

Allons y.

Kate Marsh qui est la témoin de Max et qui a eu de la chance d'avoir survécu à l'Apocalypse, et qui revit bien mieux depuis. Comme tous ceux qui vont suivre, elle a appris la vérité derrière cette sombre histoire, et n'en veut absolument pas à son amie, rejetant la faute au Mal Incarné qui a fait preuve d'un de ses nombreux tours encore une fois.

Warren Graham qui étonnamment le témoin de Chloe, peut être parce que les deux s'apprécient énormément, peut être dû au fait qu'ils sont tous les deux des nerds adorant la Science. Il n'en veut pas à celle dont il était amoureux pour son choix, car comme le dirait quelqu'un "**Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités**" et il sait qu'elle gère de ce coté là.

Victoria Chase qui n'a aucun rôle particulier cette fois ci, à part d'assister à la cérémonie. Elle en a voulu à cette qu'elle jalousait autre fois, en apprenant son rôle dans la mort de plusieurs de ses amies, puis le temps a passé et elle a fini par reconnaître qu'elle aurait pire dans sa situation. Une amitié s'est formée entre les deux et elles s'entraident pour leur passion commune, même si en parallèle la riche blonde exerce la profession de mannequin pour Chanel.

David Madsen avec son moustache toujours autant soyeuse qui va mieux lui aussi depuis la dernière fois, essayant de lutter avec de l'aide d'autrui contre les séquelles de la guerre qu'il a au fond de lui. Ça s'est surprenamment réchauffé entre lui et Chloe après la mort de Joyce, même de petites engueulades peuvent toujours survenir, ils s'entendent quand même mieux en général. Avec Max par contre, ça a été dur quand il a appris tout cette histoire de pouvoirs, mais il a fini par laisser aller car de toute façon, sa femme elle même aurait préféré que sa fille survive plutôt qu'elle, voir même d'autres vies.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, les relations ne se sont pas vraiment brisés après ce tragique drame, c'est même l'inverse plutôt.

Revenons à présent à l'événement en lui même dont je vous ai passé les morceaux les moins intéressants.

Je vous résume juste ça vite fait.

Maxine est arrivée en première, accompagné de son père qui est fier, tout autant que sa mère présente dans l'assemblée, et malgré les pires craintes de la photographe, ils ne lui en ont jamais voulu pour ce qui s'est passé à Arcadia Bay et qui reste à Arcadia Bay. La Biche est resplendissante avec sa robe tout blanche étincelante, bien qu'on la voit galérer un peu à marcher sans se viander avec ça, sachant qu'elle met très rarement des robes en temps normal, comme sa future femme. Aujourd'hui est l'exception comme elles voulaient se faire plaisir en voyant l'autre vêtue de la sorte pour leur plus grand plaisir, pour une journée inoubliable.

Si déjà cette entrée impression tout le monde, alors la suivante les laisse sans voix.

Chloe est venue en seconde, accompagné du Sergent Moustache qui est heureux de pouvoir vraiment avoir une fille depuis un peu moins de 2 ans, car avant l'autre tragédie c'était pas ça. La Papillon de la lumière fait voir son coté obscure en étant vêtu qu'une incroyable robe noire, couleur corbeau, avec des fausses plumes pouvant le rappeler d'ailleurs. Les échos de la fois où elle avait joué la Tempête de Shakespeare en compagnie de Rachel résonnent dans le lointain. De là où elle est, la Princesse doit surement se réjouir que sa preux chevalière ait pu retrouver l'amour sans elle.

De la country et du punk rock sont passés en musique avec les différents témoignages des gens les plus importants de leur vie.

J'écarte volontairement ce passage pour revenir notre instant T où c'est au couple d'exprimer leur sentiments l'une envers l'autre, de façon brève car c'est une cérémonie civile et pas religieuse. Bien que la figure de richesse du coin s'est assurée que ce moment puisse durer plus quel es 20 minutes habituelles. Nous pouvons donc la remercier car sans elle les choses auraient été trop vite expédiées.

Écoutons donc l'anarchiste aux cheveux noirs et bleus car c'est elle qui s'exprime en première pour le coup.

**Chloe : Tu te rappelles quand on jouait ensemble avec Bongo à vivre d'extraordinaires aventures ?**

**Maxine : Oui bien sûr. Mes préférées étaient les aventures de Long Max Silver et Barbe Bleu.**

**Chloe : Nous avions beaucoup d'imagination à l'époque, et nous étions déjà faites pour être ensemble.**

**Maxine : Dommage que le Destin nous ait séparé pendant tant de temps.**

**Chloe : Il nous a chié dessus c'est clair. Entre la mort de William et ton déménagement.**

**Maxine : Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu être là pour toi alors que tu vivais la pire période de ta vie, et ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages.**

**Chloe : J'en envoyais surement trop.**

**Maxine : Cela pouvait se comprendre. Tu avais peur de me perdre aussi. J'aurais dû le deviner. J'ai été la pire amie du monde à ce moment là.**

**Chloe : Ne dis pas ça. J'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie en ta compagnie, alors quelques erreurs n'effaceront pas cela.**

**Maxine : Chloe...**

**Chloe : Attention Super Max, tu commences à rougir comme une tomate ! Ne dévoile pas ta Kryptonite aux autres !**

**Adjoint : Vous avez bientôt fini ? Non parce que je dois aller au Camping de Melun après ça.**

**Victoria : Si vous ne voulez pas garder votre précieux poste à la Mairie, continuez comme ça !**

**Maxine : Chloe, je suis très heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi auprès de moi. Quelqu'un qui puisse m'ouvrir aux autres, qui est ma muse, et qui est aussi génial, avec qui je nem'ennuie jamais.**

**Chloe : Max, moi aussi ça me fait super plaisir de t'avoir. Tu es un peu la lumière qui éclaire ce putain de sombre monde de merde où j'habite. Tu donnes un sens à tout ce que je fais, et rien que pour ça je ne quitterai plus jamais.**

**Maxine : Même si je deviens un jour vieille et sénile ?**

**Chloe : Me devance pas sur ça Sherlock !**

Les deux rigolent plus ou moins fortement suite à cette vanne.

Leur deux amies juste à coté sourient aussi face à ce moment détendu, alors que l'homme politique regarde sa montre en râlant un peu.

**Adjoint : Bon ! Passons si vous le voulez bien ou pas à l'échange des consentements. Qu'on en finisse !**

**Chloe : Dis donc, il est pressé le capitaliste ! La bourse ne va pas chuter de sitôt. Quoique...**

**Warren : Ça va être le moment que j'attendais de voir le plus.**

**Adjoint : Alors, Chloe Price, consentez vous de prendre pour épouse Maxine**** Caulfield ?**

**Chloe : Bien sûr que je le veux, quelle question !**

**Adjoint : Et vous, ****Maxine Caulfield, consentez vous à prendre Chloe Price ici présente comme épouse ?**

**Maxine : Oui, je le veux.**

**Adjoint : Si quelqu'un a une objection dans la salle qu'il se taise car j'ai pas envie de perdre encore un quart d'heure là dessus.**

**Kate : Il ne me plaît cet homme.**

**Adjoint : Bref, échangez vous les alliances !**

Warren file celle qui ira au doigt de Max à Chloe.

Kate fait de même pour Maxime avec celle qui ira à Chloe.

Le nouvel échange se fait, avec beaucoup de de compassion dans l'assistance.

Une fois les bagues aux annulaires, la suite peut se faire.

**Adjoint : Par les liens du Mordor, je vous uni femme et femme. Vous devez signer tous les quatre sur le registre que Madame Dati ira prendre plus tard. Allez embrassez vous si vous le voulez et à jamais !**

Il se tire comme un voleur par la porte la plus proche, laissant les quatre concernés signer la paperasse avec le stylo à disposition.

Ceci fait, elle peuvent enfin déchaîner leur passion dans un baiser que la punk accentue à fond, sous l'applaudissement des invitées.

N'empêche, il n'aura fallu qu'une seule semaine d'Octobre pour restaurer une profonde amitié et instaurer un amour véritable.

Le résultat de cette union est présent sous nos yeux sous la forme d'une échange de fluides qui témoigne de tout ce qu'elle en ont bavé pour arriver jusque là, en se soutenant mutuellement pour ne pas perdre espoir. Cela a commencé dans les toilettes pour fille de leur ancien bahut à Arcadia Bay, pour arriver à Paris où elles ont toujours rêvé d'aller ensemble.

Elles peuvent remercier ce mystérieux don des dieux sans qui rien de tout ceci n'aurait été possible.

Une fois leur geste terminé, elles prennent le temps de se murmurer chacun une ligne dans le creux de l'oreille.

**Chloe : Quand tu penses que c'est toi qui as eu les couilles de tenter notre premier baiser et que j'ai reculé comme une lâche pour ne pas le faire.**

**Maxine : C'est toi qui avais lancé le défis à la base. Un point partout.**

Elles reculent un peu l'une de l'autre, puis se prennent la main, en regardant dans le blanc des yeux, la joie dessiné sur leur visages.

Nous les voyons ensuite se diriger vers la sortie, en marchant dans la l'allée central.

Devant elle, une intense lumière blanche qui les accueille à bras ouverts.

Elles disparaissent à travers celle ci, pour d'autres aventures, certainement.

* * *

Salut !

C'est Pinoulelapin !

L'auteur de cette fiction !

Je le précise pour ne pas me confondre avec le Narrateur de la plupart de mes fictions, comme celle ci, est une entité complètement différente.

Comment vous allez ?

...

Vous pouvez pas me répondre à l'oral, vous savez ?

Répondez moi en Review si vous le souhaitez. :D

En tout cas j'espère que cette petit histoire vous aura plus.

j'ai terminé il y a peu Before The Storm, avec le DLC, et ça m'a donné envie de vous faire ça.

Ça fait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur Chloe et Maxine, mais faute de motivation, les projets ont tous avortés, sauf celui là.

Si vous voulez que je vous fasse des fics sur des univers précis tels Detective Conan, Life Is strange, Resident Evil ou Télétubbies, faites le moi savoir.

En attendant, vous pouvez me retrouver principalement sur le Forum Resident Evil 7 dont je suis en charge, dont voici le lien :

**resident-evil-7,forumactif,org/**

Remplacez bien les virgules par des points.

Je vous donc à la prochaine...

Quand ?

Je ne sais pas !

Espérons très vite !

Au revoir !


End file.
